Vs. Dragonite
Vs. Dragonite is the sixth episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 3/16/2018. Story Latias and Latios take Ian, Piplup, Conway and Dawn to the upper trails of Mt. Coronet, closer to the summit. They go through an intricate cave system, searching for the Berlitz family crest. Latias: (High pitched voice) La! La! Latios: (Deep voice) La. Ian: Thanks for your help, guys. Latias: (Cheerfully) La! Dawn: Yes. The circumstances of events have set it up perfectly for us to find the Brooch. I thank you for making this journey a quick one. Conway: If you had accepted Trey’s help before, you would’ve been here already. Dawn: (Huffs with passion) Please! We would’ve gotten stuck further below. Piplup: Lup? Piplup looks off to the side, as Ian looks as well. The shadow of a person with spiky hair fades away down the hallway. Ian closes his eyes, focusing. He opens his eyes in realization, then looks as if in a rage. He runs off in that direction, Conway and Dawn confused. Dawn: What was that about? Ian: Piplup, Bubble Beam! Ian rounds the corner, Piplup firing Bubble Beam. The figure turns, choosing Gengar that takes the attack. The figure is revealed to be Shadow, as he has an apathetic expression to match. Shadow: (Dismayed) Ian. Ian: Shadow. I’m surprised you didn’t go down with Lawrence. Shadow: I don’t know what you’re talking about. Conway, Dawn, Latias and Latios round the corner, Conway gasping. Conway: Shadow? Dawn: You know him? Conway: One of the top Pokémon hunters. Works directly for Lawrence, the one who hired Grings Kodai. Shadow’s eyes glance over towards Latias and Latios, him having to contain himself. Gengar is raring to go, however. Gengar: (Snarls) Gen. Shadow: Gengar, enough. Ian: Piplup, use… Shadow returns Gengar, Ian stopping in surprise. Shadow: I am not here to deal with you anyway. I am here on vacation. Ian: (Questionably) Vacation? Shadow: I have no intention of obtaining Pokémon for Lawrence’s collection. Or for engaging you, for that matter. I’m well aware that means a headache for me. Ian: (Suspicious) So, you won’t attack us with our back turned? Shadow: No. I won’t. I have no interest in you. (Nods towards Latios and Latias) No matter what Pokémon you have on hand. Shadow walks off, Ian staying tense until his footsteps are out of range. Dawn: Ech-hem. If we are done being highly suspicious of that character, can we get going? Ian: (Still tense) Yeah. Conway: Still, for him to be up here, towards the peak of Mt. Coronet. He must be much stronger. Ian: He is. Much more than when you last saw him. End Scene Shadow continues making his way through the cave system, as he bends down and inspects the trail. He picks up a piece of stone marble off the ground, grinning. Shadow: I’m close. A footstep sounds behind him, as Shadow grunts in frustration. Shadow: You again. Shadow stands and turns, as Domino in her Team Rocket attire appears. Shadow looks baffled by her appearance. Shadow: That’s not who I was expecting. Domino: And I wasn’t expecting anyone up here. Who do you work for? Shadow: No one right now. I’m on vacation. Domino: (Disappointed) But you do have an employer. Shame. I would’ve been more than willing to offer you a position in the glorious Team Rocket. But now, you’re just a nuisance. Domino opens a Pokéball, choosing Roselia. The Pokéball releases sparkles as she comes out. Roselia fires Sludge Bomb, Shadow jumping and diving out of the way. He opens a Pokéball, choosing Gengar. Gengar: Gen. Gengar takes the Sludge Bomb, looking more irritated than hurt. Gengar glares Roselia down, as it fires two helix spirals of dark energy. Roselia jumps back to dodge, as she fires light green energy leaves at Gengar. Gengar forms a Shadow Claw, cutting through Magical Leaf. Gengar strikes Roselia with Shadow Claw, her flipping back without much damage. Domino: Ah. You’re not bad. Grass Knot. Roselia’s eyes glow green, as the grass roots shoot out, wrapping around Gengar. Gengar doesn’t flinch or resist, staying stern like Shadow. Shadow: There’s only one thing up here that could be of interest to you. Gengar, Hypnosis. Gengar’s eyes glow purple, releasing Hypnotic waves. Domino: Look away! Domino and Roselia cover their eyes from the light. When it ends, they look to see Shadow and Gengar are gone. Domino: Tsk. So he’s after it too. The Hall of Origins. Dawn leads the way through the cave, the walls now shining like gemstones. Conway: It looks like we’re going in the right direction now. Dawn: Yes, this resembles the hall that Sebastian told me about. (Wishfully) I only wish that Silver was able to be here to see. Conway: That was interesting. I wonder what the IPA agent wanted with him. Ian: Information about Domino. Conway: Domino? Ian: A higher up in the new Team Rocket. She had disguised herself as Sird in Team Galactic. I don’t know what she wanted, but her orders most likely came directly from Cobalt. Conway: (Gasps) Cobalt?! Dawn: Who is that? Ian: The new leader of Team Rocket. Son of Giovanni, the old one. Conway: If that’s the case, then how does Silver know her? Ian stops walking, looking away as if conflicted. Conway and Dawn stop and look back at him. Ian: (Timidly) I, don’t think it is my place to say. Dawn: In that case, it’s an order! I want to know how Silver is associated with what sounds like an evil organization. Ian: (Sighs worryingly) Silver, is the brother of Cobalt. Conway: Brother? That means, he’s a son of Giovanni? Dawn: He’s a member? Ian: No. Silver was disowned by the family long ago. Silver has been going on a journey in order to get strong enough to defeat Cobalt. I messaged him before to join us here after learning Sird was Domino. It would’ve been a chance of redemption. Dawn: To think that he’s been suffering all this time because of his brother. Ian: And yet, he’s still determined to stop him. But Domino is as despicable as Cobalt is. Conway: How did you know that Sird was Domino? Ian: (Ashamed) Before I knew her as Domino, I knew her as Wendy. She traveled with me and Brendan, getting close by flirting with Brendan. Brendan fell for her hard, and she played me for a fool. It’s as much a personal vendetta as well as a practical one. Conway: What do you think her goals were inside Team Galactic? Ian: Nothing good, that’s for sure. Shadow enters a large chamber, with a pedestal in the middle of the room, leading to a set of doors. Ruins of an ancient temple lay scattered in the room as he walks through the room. Shadow: According to legend, this is it. The Hall of Origins. Domino: Yes. Thank you for leading me here. Glowing blue stones from Stone Edge shoot up around Shadow, him unfazed by them pointing at him. Domino and Sudowoodo walk through the entryway, heading to the pedestal. Domino: You are way more competent than most higher ups in organizations. It’s too bad that you are on the wrong side of this battle. As it is Team Rocket that will rule the world. A dark magenta Hyper Beam shoots down from above, blasting Domino and Sudowoodo back. They turn to look up, seeing an aggressive Dragonite resting on a standing column. Dragonite: (Viciously) Dra GOOOON! Domino: Tsk. A guardian, huh? Sudowoodo, Mimic! Sudowoodo’s head branch glows gold, as she charges and fires Hyper Beam. Dragonite flies out of the way, looking as if it’s in no big hurry. Dragonite then forms green scaly energy claws over its claws, flying down with Dragon Claw. Domino: Oh please. Sudowoodo, block it with Wood Hammer! Sudowoodo’s arm is covered in a green energy log, as she parries the Dragon Claw. Dragonite overpowers and swats Sudowoodo away, breaking through the Stone Edge trapping Shadow. When the stones are broken though, Shadow is nowhere to be seen. Domino: Urgh! That boy! Dragonite: Dra GOOON! Domino: Seaking, Ice Beam! Domino throws her Pokéball, choosing Seaking. Seaking fires Ice Beam, Dragonite dodging easily. Shadow makes it through the door, closing it behind him. He turns to look at what’s inside, his expression remaining the same. Shadow: This is interesting. Dawn leads the way to a door with the Berlitz family crest on it. She opens the door, seeing a brooch on a stand. It is half diamond and half pearl, with a blinding sparkle. Dawn: There it is! The Berlitz family brooch! Ian: (Unimpressed) Is that it? Dawn: How rude! That is the symbol of my family’s status. Dawn walks towards the brooch, when a Honchkrow swoops down and perches on the stand. Honchkrow: Honch! Dawn: (Startled) Gyah! A Honchkrow? Conway: (Nervously) Murkrows like shiny things. It makes sense that Honchkrow do as well. Ian raises an eyebrow towards Conway, who looks away nervously. Dawn doesn’t notice and Ian doesn’t say anything. Dawn: Honchkrow! I demand that you move off that brooch this instant! Honchkrow yawns, not looking impressed. Dawn growls in frustration, but then regains her regal composure. Dawn: Very well. In that case, Flaaffy! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Flaaffy. Flaaffy: (Excited) Flaa! Dawn: Flaaffy, there’s no time to waste! Discharge to Signal Beam! Flaaffy sparks and fires streams of yellow electricity at Honchkrow. Honchkrow flies up, dodging. Flaaffy then spins its tail around, the gem firing a multi-colored energy beam from it. Signal Beam hits Honchkrow, knocking it back. Honchkrow: (Menacingly) Honch! Honch! Honchkrow lets out a Snarl, releasing a purple ball of energy. Dawn: Cotton Guard to Cotton Spore! Flaaffy forms a large cotton ball in front of it, taking the Snarl. The Cotton Guard is broken into hundreds of spores, as Flaaffy points its arms forward. The Cotton Spores fly forward, latching onto Honchkrow. Honchkrow glows with a white aura as it charges Sky Attack. Dawn: Now! Discharge! Flaaffy fires Discharge, electrocuting Honchkrow. Honchkrow flies through it, striking Flaaffy with Sky Attack. Flaaffy is blasted back, getting back up. Dawn: I am just about done with this. Use Signal Beam! Flaaffy fires Signal Beam, as Honchkrow dodges it. It flies in, with purple swirling energy surrounding it. Conway: A Giga Impact?! Dawn: Cotton Guard! Flaaffy forms Cotton Guard, stopping Honchkrow cold in its tracks. Dawn: And Discharge! Flaaffy fires Discharge, electrocuting Honchkrow. Honchkrow drops defeated, as Dawn walks past it to claim the brooch. Dawn: I apologize for such tactics, Honchkrow. But this belongs to me. Voice: Have no fears, m’lady. Dawn gasps, as Honchkrow flutters over to Sebastian. Dawn: Sebastian?! Sebastian: I apologize for the trickery. But after seeing you at the Twinleaf Festival, I knew you were ready. And Conway gave me the idea of one final challenge. Dawn: Conway?! Sebastian: He gave me a Dusk Stone to evolve my Murkrow, to serve as a guardian. I am quite happy that I was here to witness this moment. Dawn: (Smiling) Yes. I am as well. (Turns to Conway with an apathetic expression) As for my bodyguards who betrayed me. (Smiles) Thank you. For everything that you’ve done for me on this journey. Conway: Of course. It has been an honor. Ian: And we’re not done yet. You’ve still got the Grand Festival. Dawn: Yes, I do. Dragonite blasts Domino’s Seaking back with Hyper Beam, as Roselia fires Sludge Bomb after it. Dragonite leisurely sails through the air to dodge as Domino grimaces. Domino: To think I’m being outmatched by a wild Pokémon. Shadow: Ice Fang. Gyarados stretches up, being at level with Dragonite. Dragonite looks at Gyarados in surprise, as ice energy fangs form around Gyarados’ head. Gyarados bites down, the Ice Fangs boring into Dragonite. Dragonite flies backwards from it, as Gyarados and Shadow stare it down. Shadow: I might as well make this trip worthwhile. How often do you come across a wild Dragonite? Gyarados, Fire Blast. Gyarados breathes a stream of fire, as Dragonite blocks it with Hyper Beam. The Fire Blast erupts into five points. Dragonite flies at Gyarados with Dragon Claw, as Gyarados catches it with Ice Fang. Gyarados slams Dragonite into the ground, freezing it over. Shadow: Ultra Ball. Shadow throws an Ultra Ball, sucking Dragonite in. The Ultra Ball shakes violently, then locks. Shadow goes over, picking up the Ultra Ball. Shadow: I am on vacation. I’ll keep this one for myself. Lawrence doesn’t need to know about it. Grass Knots break out of the ground, wrapping around Shadow and Gyarados. Gyarados snarls at Domino and Roselia as they walk past, Domino grinning. Domino: Not bad, defeating the Dragonite. But I believe that you have something I want. The Azure Flute. Shadow: Too bad I didn’t get it either. It was already gone. Domino: Ha! Lies. Shadow: Search me if you want. Check out the room if you want. The podium where it once was is covered in dust. With no distributions as if it was recently removed. The dust blankets it perfectly. Domino grins, as she gives Shadow a pat down. She growls as she finishes, as she heads into the room. The podium is covered in dust, with no indications of an outline on it. Domino screams in frustration, as Roselia lowers Grass Knot. Domino: So we were both too late. Someone else beat us to the punch. Shadow: Looks like it. I wonder if the person who found it is like us, or has no desire to use it. Domino: Only a strong trainer could make it past the Dragonite. So, are we going to be racing for this flute again? Shadow: (Smirks) Try to keep up. Shadow returns Gyarados, as he walks off. Domino has a cheeky smile as she returns Roselia as well. Domino: Such an interesting character. I think he deserves some looking into. Main Events * Dawn obtains the Berlitz Family Brooch, and completes her rite of passage. * Shadow captures a Dragonite. * Ian reveals Silver's backstory. * Shadow and Domino fail to obtain the Azure Flute. * Domino's Sudowoodo has the ability Rock Head. * Domino's Goldeen is revealed to have evolved into Seaking. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Shadow * Domino * Sebastian * Ian * Conway Pokémon * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Gengar (Shadow's) * Gyarados (Shadow's) * Dragonite (Shadow's, newly caught) * Roselia (Domino's, shiny) * Sudowoodo (Domino's) * Seaking (Domino's) * Honchkrow (Sebastian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Latias (PT) * Latios (PT) Trivia * This is the so far the only episode to originally be created as a special to become a main stream episode. Otherwise, Dawn would've obtained the Brooch offscreen. * Shadow's comment on "being on vacation" indicates that he is not seeking the Azure Flute for Lawrence. * The Dragonite that appears here was inspired by Iris' Dragonite in the anime, being serious and vicious. * The Berlitz Brooch is made from pieces of the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb. * One of Domino's primary missions is recruiting for Team Rocket. This is why she expresses interest in Shadow. * No episodes next week! Episodes will return on 3/25/2018. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Arceus saga